The Almost Rape Which Brings Two People Together
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Naraku captured Inuyasha and is about to be raped? Will Kagome make it in time to save her true love? ALMOST RAPE, SLIGHT YAOI, LEMON


Notes:

- OOC

- Inuyasha's Kind Of More Open

- Takes Place Around After Mount Hakurei

- Naraku's Gay

-Inuyasha has just ran after Naraku and Mirōku, Kagome, Shippō, Kirara, and Sangō are in Kaede's village waiting for him to return because there's no point in going after him. Inuyasha had surprisingly arrived at Naraku's Castle and he got knocked unconscious from the battle. He was then chained naked by his hands and feet so he can't run or fight back. Two hours later, Naraku comes into the room because he sensed that Inuyasha was awake.-

"You are awake mutt. Finally." ***Naraku walks into the room where Inuyasha is and Inuyasha growls*** "You bastard! Let me go and fight me like a man!" ***he starts to struggle in his chains and Naraku just grins*** "Inuyasha, you have never have been with a man, am I right?"

"Grrr! Why would I?! I'm not gay!" ***he growls when Naraku takes off his clothes then strokes Inuyasha's left cheek softly with his right hand*** "Don't fucking touch me you sick gay!"

"I do what I want hanyou." ***he moves to kneel and he takes Inuyasha's cock into his mouth to the hilt and Inuyasha growls then struggles more and Naraku just sucks harder then when he realizes that Inuyasha isn't going to cum or get aroused, he goes behind Inuyasha*** "Prepare your ass for a good fucking!"

"No! Get the fuck away! Don't fucking touch or fuck me!" _'Kagome! Please hear me! I'm going to be raped by Naraku!'_

Back With The Inutachi:

"Huh? Inuyasha needs us!" Kagome exclaims as she stands up with her bow and arrows.

"How do you know Kagome-chan?" Sangō asks.

"I heard him through my mind. He said he's going to be raped by Naraku! Please! I know it sounds crazy but it's true! Please guys!" Kagome shouts with tears running down her face.

"Alright Kagome-sama. Let's go!" Mirōku exclaims.

***the Inutachi leave on Kirara to track down Inuyasha by his scent***

Back With Inuyasha And Naraku:

"Inuyasha, I changed my mind. I'm going to tease you first." ***he kneels down then starts to lick fast while playing with Inuyasha's balls which makes Inuyasha growl and struggle more then Naraku snaps his fingers and Inuyasha gasps*** _'H-he paralyzed me! That sick bastard! Kagome, hurry!'_

Back With The Inutachi:

"Hurry Kirara! Inuyasha's been paralyzed!" Kagome exclaims.

"Wow. Inuyasha and Kagome-chan really have a strong bond." Sangō whispers to Mirōku.

"Well they are deeply in love with each other. Maybe if we save him, they will finally get together." Mirōku whispers back.

"Ya. I sure hope so." Sangō states.

_'Inuyasha! Where are you?! Please answer me!'_ Kagome shouts in her head.

Back With Inuyasha And Naraku:

_'Kagome! I'm glad to hear your voice! I'm around the area where Sangō's comrades were murdered. Hurry!'_ Inuyasha shouts back.

***Naraku licks faster and Inuyasha growls louder***

Back With The Inutachi:

_'Hold on Inuyasha! We'll be right there! Just hold on a little while longer!'_ "Kirara! Go to the place where Sangō's family was killed! Hurry!" Kagome shouts back and at Kirara.

***Kirara nods then flies faster to where the slayers were murdered***

Back With Inuyasha And Naraku:

_'That's my Kagome.'_ ***he tries to move his body but to no avail***

"Inuyasha, your ass is ready for me now!" ***he stands up and is about to enter Inuyasha's ass and Inuyasha squeezes his eyes shut in fear but Naraku gets interrupted when the bamboo door gets ripped down and the Inutachi appear***

"Inuyasha! Hold on! You are going to die Naraku!" Kagome exclaims, very pissed off. ***she nods at Sangō then Sangō attacks Naraku from his left and he falls for it and faces Sangō as Kagome goes to his right and shoots an arrow at Naraku and his body breaks into tiny pieces*** "Alright!"

"Miko! Kill this baby! It's Naraku's heart! Naraku, today's the day I will be free!" Kagura yells. ***she throws Akago in the air then Kagome turns around and fires an arrow and it hits Akago and it dies then Naraku screams*** "Damn you Kagura! Damn you miko!" ***he dies***

"Naraku's dead!" Sangō exclaims.

"The kazanna is gone!" Mirōku exclaims as he opens his wind tunnel with a smile.

"Kagome-chan, go help Inuyasha. We'll be back at Kaede's village." Sangō states with a smile.

***Mirōku, Sangō, Kirara, and Shippō leave to Kaede's village while Kagura leaves the castle with Kanna***

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells. ***she puts her weapon down as she runs to him and she un chains him and he falls to his hands and knees hard and she kneels next to him and strokes his right shoulder softly*** "Are you hurt?"

"Ka-Kagome!" ***he moves her in front of him and he pulls her to him and hugs her tightly while shedding tears in her hair and she hugs him back as she strokes his hair*** "Shhh. It's alright Inuyasha. I'm here for you."

"Wh-what did I ever do in life to deserve you Kagome. What the hell did I do?" ***he pulls back and she blushes as she wipes away his tears*** "Minna deserves someone to be with someone. Especially you."

"I love you Kagome!" ***he blushes madly as he looks to his right with his eyes closed in embarrassment and she blushes deeper as her heart starts to quicken and she smiles*** "I love you too Inuyasha. I always have."

"Y-you d-do...?" ***he looks back at her lovingly and she smiles big*** "H-hai. I lo-" Kagome says before Inuyasha kisses her deeply with his hands in her long black hair.

_'I-Inuyasha...finally!'_ ***she wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss just as deeply then they break away slightly panting***

"I-Inuyasha...that was...sugoi..." ***she hugs him tightly again as he blushes deep red and he hugs her back then she freezes*** "I-Inuyasha..." ***she pulls back and he worries but she smiles softly then she looks down at his lap and blushes very deep red and he looks too then he covers it up with both of his hands to the best of his ability*** "G-gomen! I-I can't help it! You attract me!"

***she becomes very bold*** "Uncover your hands Inuyasha. I want to see."

"F-fine..." ***he uncovers his very hard and huge cock and blushes deeper red and she gasps*** "I-it's huge! Its thirteen inches and almost three inches thick! Kami!" ***she bends down and licks the head which makes him moan and she smirks then takes his whole cock into her mouth and starts to go up and down fast and hard while sucking hard which makes him scream and moan in pleasure*** "Ka-Kagome! More! Kami! I'm going to cum!"

***she sucks on just the head and nips softly and he loses it*** "AHH! I'M CUMMING!" ***he cums into her mouth then she swallows it all, licks him clean, stands up then takes off all her clothes which leaves her naked in front of him*** "I want you Inuyasha..."

"Don't you want to be married or somethin? I didn't think you'd want to make love before then..." ***he starts to kiss all over her belly and hips then he pulls her into his lap and she smirks*** "Inuyasha, if you're proposing to me, I accept!" ***she kisses his lips roughly and he returns it instantly then she breaks it*** "But anyway, I want you right _now_. Make love now, tease me after marriage."

"Don't need to tell me again!" ***he flips them so she's on her back and he's on top of her*** "Just relax. It will hurt, you being a virgin and all. I'm a virgin too so don't blame me if its not good." ***he kisses her nose and she giggles*** "I know but it's worth it to be with you. You're going to be sugoi Inuyasha. Just do it quick. Like taking off a band aid."

"Relax and breathe. Here I go." ***he enters her womanhood to the hilt quickly and she cries and bleeds a bit and squeezes his shoulders tightly in pain then he licks away her tears and after a few minutes, she moves her hips side to side to adjust him then stop after an another few minutes*** "A-alright...go."

"You sure you don't need more time?" ***he kisses her right cheek and she nods*** "Ya I'm sure. Go!" ***she moans his name out very loudly when he starts to thrust into her the roughest, hardest, and fastest he can go and she starts to scratch his back and they're both moaning very loudly as he makes love to her***

"Ka-Kagome! I'm going to cum! Can I cum in you?" ***he looks at her with love and she nods*** "Only if you don't mind being an Otousan. I'm fertile now."

"Yes! I want to pup you! I just want to make sure you want that too." ***he goes faster as she moans and sheds happy tears*** "Yes! Yes! Fill me with your cum! Make me pupped with your pups!"

"KAGOOOMEEE!"

"INUYAAASHAAA!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as he cums deep into her womanhood and some on the floor as she cums all over his cock and some on the floor also***

"Kagome! I love you!" ***he lays on top of her flat; panting and sweating and she's also panting and sweating*** "I love you too! Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"It's just that I can sense and smell Naraku all over this place and it's making me sick. Can we go to Kaede's village?"

"Sure! Let's go!" ***she laughs then they get up, gets dressed then leave to Kaede's village***

-Two Years Later.-

-Kagome didn't wish the jewel away because she didn't want to leave the Senjoku Jidai so she's the protector of it.-

-After one week of Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Inuyasha got married and mated. The next year, she had twins who were one boy and one girl, the girl's older by three minutes and their names are Sachiko and Tamotso. This year, she's six months pregnant.-

-Mirōku and Sangō got married one month after Naraku's defeat and on the same year as Kagome, they had twin girls also who's names are Harumi and Misaki. This year, they had a boy who's name is Tadao.-

-Kōuga and Ayame got married and mated three months after Naraku's defeat and had triplet boys the next year who's names are Takeo, Arashi, and Hayao. This year, Ayame's three months pregnant.-

_**FIN**_


End file.
